La victoire n'apporte pas toujours le bonheur
by yuki-604
Summary: "L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur", dit-on... Dans certains cas, c'était aussi valable pour la victoire, les membres de la Génération des Miracles en savaient quelque chose...


La Génération des Miracles de Teiko était célèbre, et crainte autant qu'admirée. Invaincue, elle avait accumulée les succès pendant les années de collège, grâce à ses formidables joueurs. Ces cinq génies du basket, plus leur ombre, tous nés la même année, avaient bien mérités leur surnom ! La Génération des Miracles était considérée comme l'équipe ultime, rien de moins, qui enchaînait les victoires sans jamais rencontrer de réelle opposition. L'équipe idéale, en somme, qui faisait la fierté de l'établissement.

C'était ainsi que le monde extérieur percevait la Génération des Miracles. En voyant ces jeunes hommes beaux et bourrés de talents, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux. Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? Reconnus par leurs pairs comme le reste des basketteurs japonais, ils croulaient sous les honneurs, auréolés de gloire ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si vrai que l'on pourrait le croire. Le succès ne comblait pas nécessairement tous les joueurs.

L'exemple le plus typique, et le plus connu, était le joueur prodige, Aomine Daiki : En effet, sa puissance était telle qu'il ne trouvait plus d'adversaires à sa mesure. Il s'était de fait progressivement aigri, de plus en plus déçu par ce sport qu'il avait autrefois tant adoré.

Il avait été le premier à prendre conscience de ce fait : Sans défis dignes de ce nom, le basket perdait de son intérêt, car aucune victoire ne suffisait plus à combler ce vide en lui.

Midorima, en garçon intelligent qu'il était, comprit également cela assez rapidement, sans toutefois saisir réellement l'ampleur du problème. De toute façon, le basket n'avait jamais représenté pour lui ce qu'il était pour Aomine, à savoir une véritable passion. Il comprenait la frustration d'Aomine, sans la ressentir personnellement. Néanmoins, la théorie du phénomène lui était accessible, et il tenta de l'expliquer à Kise lorsque celui-ci émit l'idée que le bronzé devait bien s'amuser avec ses nouvelles capacités.

Kise justement, fut probablement, avec Kuroko, le moins touché par les effets de leur succès : Car, sans même parler du fait qu'il perdait régulièrement, contre Haizaki puis contre Aomine, ce qui fait qu'il avait sans cesse en tête les progrès qu'il lui restait à faire, son objectif à lui ne consistait pas à enchaîner les victoires, mais bien à réussir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois à l'emporter sur son idole, Aomine. Il ne put malgré tout échapper complètement à ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait sur les autres joueurs, et cette suffisance le rongeait sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Murasakibara s'intéressait quant à lui plus au plaisir de ses papilles gustatives, à grand renfort de sucreries en tout genre, qu'à leurs victoires au basket, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver lui aussi conforté dans l'idée qu'il était fort, plus que des joueurs lambda, peut-être même parmi les plus fort de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres, il pourrait gagner les matchs tout seul, si le basket n'était pas un sport d'équipe. Après tout, même Minecchin avait du mal face à lui...

Et ils enchaînaient les victoires, encore et encore. Ils savaient qu'ils gagneraient avant même de poser le pied sur le terrain. Et facilement en plus ! Gagner ne leur procurait plus rien, ni sentiment de fierté ni joie. Leur victoire était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, après tout, ils étaient la Génération des Miracles. C'était toujours valorisant, évidemment, et cela les confortaient dans l'idée qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, et que personne n'était aussi doué qu'eux. Mais ils ne retiraient plus rien d'autres de leurs matches, et sûrement pas de la satisfaction.

Les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles vivaient donc dans l'attention, sans en avoir conscience : Dans l'attente du joueur qui les vaincrait enfin, qui leur rappellerait que la victoire n'était pas acquise d'office et qu'elle pouvait apporter de l'allégresse.

Plus qu'une énième victoire facile et prévisible, ils voulaient vivre la peur de la défaite, souhaitaient pousser leurs corps et leurs esprits à leurs limites, pour retrouver ce goût unique de la victoire durement gagnée après une longue lutte acharnée. Pouvoir enfin, partager leur joie avec des coéquipiers proches qui auraient combattu côte à côte, envahis par la même fièvre, par le même désir brûlant de vaincre l'adversaire. Se tomber dans les bras, à grands renforts de claques dans le dos, épuisés et en sueur, mais heureux.

C'était cela que les anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles souhaitaient retrouver. Mais encore fallait-ils qu'ils puissent en prendre conscience...


End file.
